laytonocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Layton And The Nightmare Of Glipsdon Town
© Level-5 "Hey,Professor,we haven't had a good mystery in a while,have we?" The wind was swirling around the dustbins,and leaves swooped in the air alongside the Autumn breeze.The professor and I were having some good thinking time,to recall our thoughts. "Yes,I agree,"he replied,"I just wish a case would pop out of nowhere and lay itself before us." I paused,then sighed. "Are you thinking about Jean Descole again?" "I-I-I'm afraid so." "Don't worry,Professor,"I told him,"we'll get him sooner or later." Oh,we would alright......I just hoped Layton wasn't brainy enough to find me. Prologue-The Prepostorous Letter Unbelievable.The professor's office was in a right state again.He needed to learn to tidy up once in a while and not leave it to Rosa!I swear,I thought,I will tell hi- "Emmy,look at this." He came rushing from the distance,holding a crumpled piece of envelope.Hershel thrust it at me. "Read it aloud,please." So,I read it to he and Luke: "Dear Hershel Layton, I am in quite a predicament at the moment,as my daughter cannot sleep due to fear at night. I would like you to help me.Could you?My thanks. Sincerely,Patrick Dillens." "This is a rip off!"I exclaimed angrily,almost tearing it up."Who do they think we are?" Luke looked up at his teacher. "Professor,are we really going to go as far as this just to help a little girl sleep?" "Well....."Layton answered,staring at my tomato-red face as if it was a piece of old chewing gum,"I presume there's more to it than that.We shall head off tomorrow,alright?" I agreed,and stomped on home.Well,whatever home was for me.I had to ride all the way back to my empty flat,but as soon as I did,my mobile rang it's most annoying ringtone. Oh dear,I thought.It's Reinel. "Greetings,Altava,"he chirped fiendishly."So,have you got them on the trail?" I gulped,"Yes,Boss,we'll be arriving tommorow." "I hope that you do.You know what'll happen if you don't,eh?" "Yes,I d-do.W-Well,see you t-t-then." I put my mobile back down and began to drip tears on the floor.How could I do something like that to them?After all they did for me?It was hard to imagine..... Not eating a thing,I plopped down on my bed and thought about it.Reinel.....my uncle....... Chapter 1-The Town Of Glipsdon The Laytonmobile chugged along the roads,passing other cars that were far less intresting. "Professor,"Luke piped up,"is it really worth all the trouble to help a girl who can't sleep?" Layton laughed in his seat. "Well,you do want to be a gentleman,do you not?" Luke looked a bit puzzled,like you do. I wasn't like him-I understood the importance of this mission. "Yeah,Luke!"I chuckled sarcastically."Don't want no shame,now,do we?" The little lad crossed his arms and huffed. "You can't talk!"he growled. So,the journey continued,and we had to dodge about 3 squirrils on the way,nearly pancaking one to a lampost. The sky was growing a darker blue,as we passed some trees-we were entering a forest...with a ROAD? We came to a dark,dismal gate,with moss stretching round it's points.The three of us emerged from the car.Layton clicked his button,locking the doors,and we strolled on together through the black mist. "T-This mist isn't l-like Mi-Misthallery's,"Luke shivered in worry. I looked down at him with sympathetic eyes. "You're not scared,are you,Luke?"Layton and I asked. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Mystery Stories Category:PG Stories Category:Lilpuzzlette64's Stories